


The Artist And His Mod

by Lord_Damian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Artist Draco Malfoy, Because yes, Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Draco Malfoy & Ron Weasley Friendship, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluffy, M/M, Modern AU, Why Did I Write This?, best friends ron and draco, mod ron weasley, no magic, streamer draco malfoy, we need more of these two idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Damian/pseuds/Lord_Damian
Summary: Draco is a streamer with an unknown mod. Everyone who watches has no idea what Ron looks like, by they all have speculations. He makes no physical or audible appearance in any streams. Until now. Draco convinces Ron to join after the chat demands he draw him. Flirting happens and things get serious real fast.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	The Artist And His Mod

Draco was streaming when he realized he didn't know what to draw. "I don't know what to draw. What do you guys wanna see?" He asked his chat. "Draw Ron!" was the most requested. Ron was his mod and best friend, however he wasn't one to be included too much in the streams. He always sat in the living room rather than Draco's room during the streams. Ron didn't like being on the internet, but had reluctantly agreed to help Draco with his streams. He never showed up or even talked to Draco during the streams unless it was done through text.   
"Hey Ron?" Draco called out to his open bedroom door. His phone buzzed. He checked it. "Oh real mature!" He yelled before turning back to his stream. "He just texted me. 'I'm reading the chat, I'm not going to be your puppet right now while you're streaming.'" He read to them. Another buzz. He laughed. "Stop reading my texts out loud. I know where you sleep, Idiot." This got the chat to get even more worked up. Various messages asking Ron directly to join so Draco could draw him. Draco even left the room to talk to Ron and try to convince him to join. When he came back, a fairly lanky redhead was trailing behind him. He had messy red hair, freckles all over his face, an orange t-shirt, jeans that had a hole in one knee, and striking blue eyes. The chat erupted with things like "that's ron? he's nothing like how i pictured!" and the like. Ron rolled his eyes before sitting on Draco's bed. "This is Ron. Though you guys probably already know that." Draco said. "Hi. I'm only doing this because blondie here asked oh so nicely." He said with a hint of teasing in his voice. Draco rolled his eyes. "I just need you to pose, idiot." He said. Ron laughed and the chat went wild over it.   
They still couldn't get over the fact that Ron was actually there. Ron did a couple of poses before Draco was satisfied. He had Ron sit on the edge of the bed, legs slightly spread, elbows resting on his knees, and leaning forward. "Y'know, Draco, maybe you should paint me like one of your french girls?" Ron said. Draco snorted. "I don't like girls and you know that." Ron smiled up at the blonde. "Well, I guess it's a good thing I'm a guy then." "Hey, Ron?" "Yes, Draco?" Draco turned and looked him dead in the eye. "You'd be a terrible girl. Besides, I like you better as a guy. I never noticed how blue your eyes are. They must be the Atlantic because they've got me sinking." He turned back to his computer.   
"I could always help you learn anatomy." Ron responded. He looked over at the chat that was blowing up. He saw all the 'omg i ship it' messages that kept popping up. He chuckled. He saw the faint smirk on Draco's lips which he can only imagine means that he definitely saw the messages. "Maybe I should turn you in because there is no way that being as attractive as you is legal in the UK." Draco said back, throwing a glance over his shoulder. Ron stood up and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "I think the devil forgot to round up the last of his angel army. There is no way god would approve of you but you look like an angel." Draco turned a slight shade of pink that was easy to miss unless you were right beside him, which Ron was. He laughed.   
"You're an idiot, Ronald." Draco said cooly. "But I'm your idiot." He exclaimed proudly. "We'll see about that. Now shut up and let me finish this drawing." Draco responded. The rest of the stream was filled with teasing and flirting between the two while the chat went crazy over it. Draco finished the drawing and ended the stream. Ron picked him up and slung him over his shoulder.   
"RONALD! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!!" Ron threw him on the couch. "I'm going to order takeout." He went to the phone and made the call, ordering the same thing they always get. They sat on the couch eating their food when Draco decided to address what happened during his stream. "So, what was that about earlier?" Ron hummed in response. He sighed. "Y'know, the flirting?" Ron avoided looking him in the eye. "You flirted back, I don't know why It's such a big deal? Got you views, didn't it?" Ron said. Draco huffed, "That's not why you did it and we both know it. Look, it's not just today, either. This isn't the first time you've flirted with me. You hit on me all the time."   
Ron set his food down. "Ok, maybe I like you a little more than a friend." He shrugged. Draco's heart fluttered. "It's not like you actually care, though." Draco felt like he'd just been punched in the gut. Ron thought he didn't actually care? "Ron. I care. I care about you, I care about our friendship, and I care about your feelings." Ron scoffed. "I'm serious! I actually really like you. I thought I was being just a little too obvious about it, but I guess I wasn't being obvious enough if you think I wouldn't like you like that." Draco said. Ron glanced over and back down to his hands that were fidgeting with the lid of his takeout. "Ron, if I'm being honest, I like you more than just a little bit. I've liked you since the day I saw your stupid red hair. I like you. Hell, I think I might love you!" Draco, exasperated at his best friend's idiocy, exclaimed. He stood up.   
"I love your stupid red hair, stupid freckles, and your stupidly stupid blue eyes! I've been dying every time you flirted with me! I thought you were just being your goofy self." Draco finished his rant, shocked when he realized he just spilled a part of his heart. Now he was scared he'd run Ron off. Ron started laughing. "You're so stupid, blondie. I can tell you think you've said too much, but, you've said enough." He stood up and walked to Draco, towering over him due to being a couple inches taller.   
He placed his hand on Draco's waist, pulling him in so they were chest to chest. Draco looked away at the wall, embarrassed. Ron laughed. "Since the feelings are mutual, would you be my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy?" Draco didn't respond with words, instead leaning up to kiss the giant of a man. They spent the rest of the evening cuddling and talking about all the obvious signs of their total infatuation with each other. And the teasing from their friends that were anything but subtle. And if Ron kept showing up in Draco's streams just to drive the chat mad trying to figure out their relationship because they haven't come out with it yet, then maybe he's just trying to get views. (Though they both know he likes teasing the chat with it.)


End file.
